〈时金〉痴念
by ukegilgamesh
Summary: 重生梗，时金only 坑
1. Chapter 1

#设定：重生梗#

#时臣大概是临死前受了刺激，所以这一世精神有异常#

# # #

关于圣杯最初的诞生，其中的渊源被详细地记载在创始御三家的典籍之中，以便这一壮举为他们的后人敬仰效仿。

当它终于传承到现在的远坂家族的家主手中时，时间已经过去了两百多年，书本的页面已然泛黄，就连厚重的封面也有了些不可避免的破损。

这段时隔两百年的历史连同远坂家追求"根源"的家训一起，被远坂时臣在心中来来回回地过滤了不下千遍。

就算是棱角分明的顽石，这样磨砺千遍也会变得圆润光滑。

更何况远坂时臣并非顽石，他一遍又一遍地提醒自己必须要履行的职责。就像两百年前的远坂家的先人，远坂永人所做过的那样，不懈地探究圣杯的根源，将远坂家永恒地镌刻在魔术师的历史上。

他对家族的信仰超过了生命中的一切。

就连远坂时臣自己偶尔都会感慨自己令人惊叹的坚定，然后他又会更加坚信自己一定会引领着族人走向无限的荣耀。

这种非常强烈的自信和他被冠以远坂姓氏的骄傲，一直像烈火一样在他的心中燃烧，为他提供无尽的热情，以便他即使应对再困难痛苦的处境，也依然能从容地处理。

直至圣杯战争的开启。

就像所有的大贵族一样，远坂时臣自负而自傲，既是带着重现远坂家昔日荣耀的野心，他也满以为一切都已天衣无缝，圣杯于他来说不过是囊中取物。

当他得到那古老的圣遗物时，当他满怀信心地吟诵着召唤的咒语时，当他第一次惊喜地对上那双血红的眼眸时—这首已然奏响的凯旋之曲，便已经戛然而止。

这是一场本不该有的邂逅。

可是即使明白了这一点又如何呢？堕入自己所构建的地狱之中的，说的就是远坂时臣这样的人吧。

在之后的很长一段时间里，远坂时臣在看见自己的妻子温柔的笑容时都会下意识地怔愣，他以为那不过是他做的一场荒唐的梦，梦里有令他感到陌生的言峰绮礼和一个强大的金色身影。

那些光怪陆离交错缠绕，终究不过只是梦魇。

可他一边偏执地矛盾着，另一边却费尽心思，让那条褪了四千多年的蛇皮兜兜转转地来到他的手中。

远坂时臣不明白自己怎么了。

他凝视着那条干瘪枯涸的蛇皮，扭曲的轮廓奇异地与他的梦魇重合到了一起，连带着被匕首刺穿的锥心之痛，以及那些几乎要涌入他眼眶里的鲜血，活生生地挤进了他的脑海。

那些混杂着的、刺目的、肮脏的、甚至是早被丢弃在角落里腐烂生蛆的，居然又一次鲜明地浮现在脑海中，新鲜得就像刚从胸膛里掏出的心脏，还可以噗咚噗咚地喷流出滚热的血液。

远坂时臣终于确定那些景象绝非仅仅是一个梦那么简单。

一股寒意沿着他的脊骨向上蔓延。

他魔怔似的看着手中的圣遗物，仿佛透过它看见了一双比他见过的任何一颗红宝石都要艳丽的红眸。

—真是无趣的男人啊，时臣。

恍惚之间，听见了这样的话语，就连语气中的鄙夷和冰冷都像是深刻地烙印在脑中，一经勾连，就会被血淋淋地再次重现在面前。

远坂时臣将圣遗物轻轻地放在桌面上，尔后他慢慢将自己微有些佝偻的背脊撑直，模糊的阴影划落在他苍白的脸庞上，显露出隐约的阴郁。

他缓缓地踱步到巨大的落地窗前，看见玻璃上倒映着自己的面容，在逐渐暗淡下来的天色中被一点点抹去痕迹。

接着，他张开口，发出了好似坏掉的机器一样嘶哑的声音。

"我会为远坂家带来胜利。"他低低地反复强调着，以企图说服自己，"这是一条没有岔路的征途。"

然后远坂时臣听见了自己的叹息。

就连他自己都根本无法用这种方式欺骗到自己。

人的欲念怎么会如此强烈？

就算明知道这是自己不该侵犯的罪孽，却依旧甘愿拜倒在这股欲念中。不用在乎灵魂是否因此挣扎，甚至支撑着自己整个生命的信仰也可以全然抛弃。

最终能得到什么？

远坂时臣凝视了一会已经完全暗下来的夜空，摇曳的树影在他的虹膜上汇聚成一幅诡谲的油画。

挂在墙上的时钟钟摆规律地发出单调而毛骨悚然的声音，咔嚓，咔嚓。

接着，他转过身，捧起装着圣遗物的盒子，朝他准备好一切召唤事宜的地下室走去。

远坂家的风格是将一切做到最完美。

而今晚的召唤在外人看来无疑已经非常完美，但是只有远坂时臣清楚，掩饰在这层美丽的表皮下的，是怎样贪婪丑恶的人心。

白光逐渐在吟诵的咒语中变得炽烈，沿着魔法阵的轮廓一路烧入远坂时臣的眼中，伴随着魔力疯狂地流泻出身体的不适感，他似乎看见阵中慢慢显露出一个人影。

从模糊到清晰，直至金色的王完完全全地纤毫毕现。

凝视着那个挺拔威严的身影，远坂时臣抿了抿唇，露出了这一整天以来的第一个笑容。

是苦涩还是欣喜，亦或是两者都有呢？

远坂时臣不清楚。

此时他所有的心神都被魔法阵中的英灵全然慑去，胶着在每根黄金似的发丝上，沉溺在那双地狱业火般的红眸中，甚至是那被铠甲覆裹着的身躯，他也完全是虔诚而痴迷地膜拜着，直至足尖。

这隐晦而疯狂的过程只维持了几息。

远坂时臣将自己的情绪掩饰得非常完美，好像真的从未发生过什么一般，朝阵中的英灵优雅地欠身。

"尊敬的英雄王，我是您此次圣杯战争的召唤者，亦是您的臣下，远坂时臣。"

—如果要通过死亡才能凝望您的容颜，那么，为什么不试一试呢？

—TBC—

投稿/静酱


	2. Chapter 2

#魔术师时臣的精神异常#

#简称有病#

# # #

有那么一瞬间，远坂时臣觉得自己的心跳已经停滞。

熠熠金发如阳光般沿着柔软的沙发扶手的纹理倾泻而下，吉尔伽美什舒展着身体倚躺在深色的坐垫上，他身着纯白的V领上衣，黄金饰品在他的脖颈和手腕上流光溢彩，颀长优美的手指正漫不经心地晃动着酒杯。

红酒经过微微摇晃，在高脚杯中荡散出醉人的波纹，一如吉尔伽美什此时深邃通透的眼眸，潋滟着模糊不清的光漪。

暧昧柔和的光晕从天花板上精致的吊灯边沿，一层一层地染落，在一阵美妙的恍惚中，远坂时臣似乎看见金色英灵嘴角微微上扬的弧度。

—但又似乎并没有。

那是种似笑非笑的神色。

吉尔伽美什凝视着粼粼的血色波纹，唇角似有若无的笑意之中，混杂着的戏谑与漠然如寒光乍现的冰刃一下子抵在窥伺者的喉间。

一阵说不清道不明的战栗迫使远坂时臣将自己从虚幻的美梦中撕扯而出。

他眸中炙烈的火光逐渐地熄暗，幽蓝的瞳色又一次失去了活力，恢复到冰冷灰沉的状态。

这种变化极为隐晦，就仿佛深海中永不止息的汹涌暗流，表面上却风平浪静。

假象被装饰得极为完美，就连吉尔伽美什也绝不会想到。

情涛欲海不断地在远坂时臣的胸腔中翻腾冲撞，被死死压抑在优雅矜持的外表下的病态般的疯狂，一直从他的头脑蔓延到指尖，他一边被这苦闷痛苦的欲 望腐蚀着心神，一边若无其事地朝吉尔伽美什躬下身来，怀着诚挚尊崇的心情，怀着渴求痴恋的心情，将他的背脊一点点地匍下。

"我尊敬的英雄王，今日您的心情看起来不错？"

"算是。"

吉尔伽美什将杯中的酒液饮尽，尔后，远坂时臣自然地拿起放在茶几上的红酒瓶，耐心而认真地慢慢为其往高脚杯中续酒。

82年的Lafite，被誉为"上帝留于人间之物"，本该继续安静珍藏在远坂家的地窖中的陈酿。

干净透明的高脚杯温柔地托盛着这妖冶艳沉的冰冷酒液，灯光落划下几丝流转的细腻光华，骨节分明的手指在这鲜血的映衬之下显得愈发美不胜收。

远坂时臣从容沉着地为吉尔伽美什侍酒，目光却如蛇般紧紧缠绕在那美丽的手指上。

他不敢一直凝视他的英雄王，更多的是害怕这隐晦而强烈的欲念若稍不节制，便会将他所有的理智烧得分毫不剩。

但即便如此，疯狂的绮念还是不停地在他的脑中翻腾盘旋。

他想放肆地端详这属于吉尔伽美什的十指，用敏 感的舌尖细细地感受那温软细腻，继而顺着手臂一路轻吻而上，最后将自己内心所有的悸动都从唇上传达过去。

酒瓶被稳稳地放回到茶几上，远坂时臣细心地塞上酒塞，一整套动作十分优雅得体，尽管吉尔伽美什根本没拿正眼看他。

"时臣哟，"吉尔伽美什凝视着杯中摇曳的红酒，泛起的波光倒映在他的眸中，"你是有个叫言峰绮礼的弟子的吧？"

远坂时臣的手悚然地颤了下。

"您…已经见到他了吗？"

这个语气显然不太对劲。

吉尔伽美什不禁看向他身侧这个名义上的御主，以一种若有所思的目光扫视着他。

"那是个…有趣的家伙。"

吉尔伽美什缓慢低沉而又不乏兴味的语气，乃至那双通透威严的红眸之中赤 裸裸的冰冷。

这和一直深藏在远坂时臣心中的上一世的情景一般无二。

也就是那时候，远坂时臣根本不在意吉尔伽美什特意地靠近言峰绮礼，他原以为这不过是英雄王在现世的消遣而已。

一个王在闲暇之余必要的消遣。

他又怎么料得到，这种消遣最后却已变作刺入他胸膛的利刃。

这难道是一种命中注定吗？即使对言峰绮礼避而不见，却根本无法阻止吉尔伽美什与言峰绮礼的接触。

—该死的命定！

那些令远坂时臣作呕的画面又一次在他的脑中翻江倒海，鲜血在虹膜上蔓延，勾勒出诡异恐怖的图案，临死之前那一记锥心的痛苦犹如鬼魅一般对他穷追不舍，即使是闭上双眼，无边无际的血腥也在刹那间涌来。

谈话只能从此戛然而止，远坂时臣浑浑噩噩地起身告退。

他似乎又陷入了当初的那种长时间沉湎不出的极度痛苦之中，意识被撕扯得支离破碎，一遍又一遍地重复着这挣扎不脱的折磨，但就在这炼狱的另一头，他却能清晰地看见—吉尔伽美什对着那个残害他至此的言峰露出了一个微笑。

那是从未在自己面前展露过的表情。

前所未有的嫉恨和渴慕，猛然在苦守的精神防线中滋生，继而一发不可收拾。

那是我…一直梦寐以求的东西啊，为什么能如此轻易地被他得到…

我不明白…我不甘心！！

一切一切的痛苦根源在脑中萦绕不去。

恍惚之中，远坂时臣觉得自己的灵魂忽的轻飘了起来，又忽的沉重了下去。

在那一瞬间中，眼前的情景逐渐明晰了起来。

璀璨的灯光显得极为刺眼，就在他的身侧，熠熠的金发如阳光般沿着柔软的沙发扶手的纹理倾泻而下，吉尔伽美什颀长优美的手指正漫不经心地晃动着酒杯。

红酒被吉尔伽美什微微摇晃，高脚杯中荡散出醉人的波纹，一如那双深邃通透的眼眸，潋滟着模糊不清的光漪。

"太过美丽的事物，总是这么引人堕落吗？"远坂时臣直直地看着吉尔伽美什，他在喃喃低语的同时，嘴角浮上也一丝笑意，"如果这是神的考验，那么我已经输了。"

吉尔伽美什将杯中的酒液饮尽，他修长的手指托着空落的高脚杯递送到远坂时臣面前。

远坂时臣却没有拿起酒瓶侍酒，而是接下吉尔伽美什手中的高脚杯，将其随意地放置在一旁的茶几上。

吉尔伽美什微微蹙起眉："远坂时臣…"

这已是发怒的前兆，远坂时臣此刻却好像完全没有顾忌，他捧着吉尔伽美什的手，半跪在地，极为虔诚狂热地吻上去，更甚至已经伸出舌头舔舐起来。

这种举动让吉尔伽美什有些措手不及，之前的那股怒气便一下子消散，而指腹传来瘙痒酥麻的感觉也并没有让他感到厌恶。

他终于偏过头来，晦暗不明的目光落在远坂时臣的身上。

这个人此时的动作神态让他觉得像一只乞怜的狗。

"我的陛下，"远坂时臣辗转似地轻轻舔舐着吉尔伽美什的手指，他幽蓝的眼瞳燃烧着炙烈的火光，发出了叹息一般的模糊的自语，"我的王啊…"

吉尔伽美什低低地笑起来。

他用另一只手从远坂时臣的下巴抚上脸颊，意外轻柔的动作让远坂时臣不由自主地抬起头，这使那双幽蓝的眼眸中的深沉情欲暴露无遗。

"多么可爱啊，"吉尔伽美什垂眸看着他，"你这副无比渴求着我的表情。"

这种似有若无的挑逗令远坂时臣的动作更加放肆，他一遍又一遍地轻吻着吉尔伽美什的手心，然后顺着那莹白光洁的手臂一点点吻了上去。

直到这急切而卑微的吻颤抖地落在优美的锁骨上，吉尔伽美什才发现远坂时臣早已在自己的刻意纵容之下俯身欺压了上来。

这个一直以来优雅谦卑的魔术师，呼吸已经乱了。

他终于俯下身，小心翼翼而又急切渴求地吻上吉尔伽美什，在触及那柔软的双唇时，这一切的忍耐都到了尽头。他一边紧紧地将这些微清瘦的躯体拥入怀中，一边猛烈地碾磨着他一直以来梦寐的王的唇瓣，舌尖留恋地来回舔舐，继而猛然探入。

吉尔伽美什凝视着这双近在咫尺的眼睛，其中愈燃愈烈的欲 火似将暗沉的幽蓝中沉淀着的忧郁与沉静也一并消泯。

真是有趣。

在这副道貌岸然的外表之下，居然潜藏着这样一个魔鬼吗？

来自：静静落

tbc

投稿/静酱


End file.
